


Inuyasha: Eternity

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Koga x InuyashaAfter Kagome and his daughter, kaiasha (Lame naming cause I'm lazy) died from age leaving Inuyasha along with his adopted demon family Shippo and Shiori.Years pass and the three travel in a pack as simple wanderers who help the weak, simple mortals who they have helped in the past.Inuyasha is now much older than before, equipped in the cloth of the winter wolf tribe for his past partnership with them. HIs red-robe of the firerat buried with his deceased child and wife in the village that no longer exists.When this band of three come into the wrong territory and gain the unwanted attention of other demons whom don't recognize them, what will befall their fates?





	1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes stare at the sky with boredom. The invisible moon no longer fazing the owner tied to it. Slightly swaying his feet the man looked below locking eye contact with the blue-eyed fox he's known for over a lifetime: A boy he practically raised like a little brother. "Shippo," he spoke gaining the young teen's attention. "Should we stay and set camp or continue to venture?"

The boys tail flickered as he eyed the mortal in the tree, his shoulders rising up in an almost carefree shrug. "I don't know it's your call since you're the one slowing us down Inuyasha."

Brown orbs narrowed at the sarcastic response, planting his hands beneath him the black haired male jumped down hitting the top of the fox's head. "The fuck you mean brat!"

Shippo swung back barely missing the other as he growled back. "It's the truth! You can't run as fast as us in that form so you might as well go sleep it off!"

*smack!*

Inuyasha, "no, I can keep up plenty." The two started to fight and yell about this pointless topic forgetting completely the reason for the previously asked question.

Purple hues watched in the distance, a light smile gracing bright pink lips. Slowly the girl got up grabbing some wood around and throwing it in the center of the two. "Lets camp!"

The two stopped to stare at her and Inuyasha smiled. "See shippo, was that so hard to choose?"

The fox rolled his eyes pointing his finger up to create a flame, mumbling the words "Foxfire," as he began to point at the pile of wood.

Nodding his approvement the adult turned to face the woods pulling out a bow. "I'll use this to catch us food. Ok?" The two nodded their head, sitting down slightly unsure.

Blue eyes blinked a couple of times at the once priestesses bow, light memories flashing. "Um, Inuyasha... I know it's your turn to do the hunting, but."

Inuyasha, "but nothing Shippo, I can still do things I've learned to adapt to using my mortal form so don't worry too much, I'll be back in a little ok?"

The fox sighed and turned to look at the now orange flame. Slowly he grabbed the stick beside himself and begun to poke at it idly. "Ok... We'll be here," the sound of rustling leaves alerted the two, both not bothering to watch as the creator of the noise left.

Worry immediately started to build. "I still don't like letting him be, even if he learned to fight from both Miroku and Sango. It just feels off."

The white-headed girl inclined with agreement. "Yea, but he's fine... He always is."

At this Shippo laughed. "You're somewhat right Shiori... Just remember that time with the boar."

The girl giggled shaking her head as she recalled the distant memory. "That's something else, we were restricted from killing it."

The fox nodded. "Yep but he still sucked at calming and taming it." The two laughed a little more, thinking about the whole ordeal. Then Shippo stopped, his mind wandering once more. (He'll be back soon... I hope.)

 

~~

 

Back pressed against the bark of a tree. Two hands swiftly readied their bow and arrow. The silver tip gleamed as he aimed it towards an unsuspecting deer. The creature simply napping on the dirt floor. Holding his breath he steadied his shot ready to release, but then, the deer woke? Its ears began to twitch back and forth panic taking his eyes.

There was no way it heard him, he was standing still all noise halted around him. (Something's coming.) brown fur suddenly launched from the bushes and tackled the prey, a high pitched scream fading as the poor creatures life ended.

Inuyasha stood station in place as he watched what seemed to be a wolf killing the prey he sought.

Voices begin to echo shortly after making the mortal crouch low and put away his bow. His ears straining to hear. "Good job pup! You did that well. That looks like a good meal all right."

Watching he soon saw two demons come out with mortal like forms their pointed ears and fur sashes being the only given clue otherwise. (Koga's clan... They are very territorial if I remember correctly. I need to get the others and leave.) As the thought crossed his mind one of the wolfs looked in his direction. His nose twitching in verification.

"I smell a human," the other joined him and nodded his head.

"Yea, they're pretty close."

Mentally cursing to himself the Inu took his sword out. The silver beauty completely ready for battle compared to the rusty form it was prior. Slowly he stood up taking slow and quiet steps back. (They haven't seen me yet. I still have-) One of the men vanished then and the black haired inu knew exactly why.

Turning he sliced up, rebutting the wolf that just tried to end his life. "Heh can't you introduce yourself before failing a murder attempt?" Inuyasha sassed, feeling a slight grudge begin to build.

Footsteps resound behind him letting the halfbreed know that both the wolf and other demon were currently behind him. "Oh, you found him Ika nice!"

Inuyasha tsked moving so that his back was towards the empty space neither of his enemies inhabited. Slightly parting his legs he readied his stance both arms holding his katana at the center as he shifted views to each current enemy. "I have no desire to start a fight with the wolf clan."

The wolf called Ika laughed, both hands coming down to rest on fur covered hips. "Then why are you in our territory?"

Inuyasha, "well if you assholes stopped expanding it wouldn't have been a problem," Inuyasha snapped, a mental note sticking to his head that he would regret that.

Ika, "What did you just say! I'm so going to kill you for tha-"

"Wait!" The other wolf cut his friend off.

Ika groaned, facing his companion. "What Lex?" He snarled.

Lex points his hand straight at the Inu, "look at his clothing! It's from the winter tribe?"

Blue eyes went wide, and the more aggressive of the two double took the man before them. "Why is a mortal wearing Ayame's clans' clothing? They left back to the north years ago when the two leaders had a falling out." Ika questioned.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised. "What!? Koga and Ayame divorced?"

The two looked at him confused. "Divorced?"

The two blinked a couple of times at each other then back at the and mortal shrugged. (Oh, that's right that word comes from Kagome's time.) Inuyasha remembered. "Um, it means they parted ways. No longer love one another."

The two men then started nodding their head mumbling an, "oh yea... Um, that's what happened yep." Then it dawned on them.

Lex, "wait how do you know our leaders name human!?" he shouted.

Inuyasha, (shit.) Sighing the noirnet looked up at the moon cursing its timing. "I had a run in a long time ago. That all, leave me be and I will leave."

The two glanced at one another at this and mumbled to each other something? Then, they turned back to the half-breed.

Ika, "ok, We made a decision."

Inuyasha raised a brow now putting his sword away. "And that is-?"

Lex, "you are coming with us!"

Inuyasha, "what!" Before he could fight back each wolf grabbed an arm and began to run, dragging the black-haired male with them. "What the fuck do you mean, let me go you damn mangy wolfs!?"

He could hear one of them laugh, Lex, and he tightened his grip. "Nope, not until you meet our leader and he tells us how you met."

Sighing, Inuyasha slumped thinking about how pissed Shippo was going to be once he found out.

(fuck my life...)


	2. Awkward Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm just going to state this. 
> 
> The characters may or may not seem OOC to you, I am altering them because I have had them age Inuyasha maturity wise should be in early 20's verses, late teens. So although he still loves cursing he knows better how to communicate with people and control his temper. That is the merit of having a kid so remember that XD

Deep within the caves, beneath waterfalls and mountains greens laid a lord in rest. His pale blues emptily watched ahead, his eyes analyzing each carving on the walls of his home that he had lived in for more than half his lifespan.

Things have been so simple as of late and if he were to be honest, he somewhat missed his arguments with his now ex-mate. The women right before their matting ceremony fell for his younger brother and in a fit of rage, he told them to leave.

Years had passed since then and they have all come to terms with it... But now he's bored, no mate, no rival, only his land which no one would dare to mess with. (God just something happen... Anything.)

And like that, his prayer was answered.

Screaming became noticeable and abundance of curse words, each followed after becoming louder and louder. He would almost say it sounded familiar if it wasn't for the deeper voice, one that proved a somewhat aged male was soon to be presented.

Kouga watched as two of his men brought in a dark-haired male, practically throwing him on the floor. The man landed on his back picking his body up with his forearm as he glared at his kidnappers.

The male wore a high ponytail, the long strands skewed all over the floor, the length believed to be way past his hips and possibly the back of his knees? His face was soft and effeminate giving a more beautiful vibe then handsome.

Picking himself up the male swung at one of the wolfs yelling another string of curses gaining a laugh from the men much to Kouga's surprise. (For a mortal he sure is fearless? Kind of like someone else I once knew.) "Is there a reason you brought this human here?"

The two men faced him, quickly nodding their heads as Ika pointed at the dark-haired man. "Yeah, he's wearing Ayame's clans' armor and somehow knows you!"

At this Kouga raised a brow. "Ok, and how is this?"

A tsk was heard from the male between them, the owner's brown eyes turned to now face the wolf lord. "You damn fleabag, all because its been a couple of years doesn't mean you should forget. Or is your brain really that small?"

Now pissed the lord jumped down gripping the fur on each side of the insolent human's neck growling in offense. "You dare to-!... Inuyasha?" This cause the Inu to roll his eye.

Recognizing the dog, Kouga tilted his head. "You- you've changed, a lot."

Inuyasha, "it's called aging, idiot. You did it too."

The wolf lord shook his head. "N-no I mean you like, you've"

Inuyasha, "spit it out!" The man snapped raising his arms in the air to pushed off Kouga's hands that still held him.

Kouga started to scratch the back of his head, trying to think of the best response. "Um... You're more feminine? Like you are mainly but... Beautiful, like your brother?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped his eyes wide with surprise and horror. "God, why did you have to say that? The last thing I wanted was to look like that prick of all things... Wait, feminine? I'm a damn man!"

Blue eyes rolled in response a hand coming down to rest on his hip. "Ok ok, calm down. Take it as a compliment."

Inuyasha, "like hell I will tick bag!"

Kouga, "oh, can it dog breath!"

Inuyasha, "like I will listen to you du-"

"Um hi?" The two stopped their arguing to face Lex and Ika.

Kouga took a moment to register what happened and smiled, a loud laugh catching all three off guard. "You know what Inuyasha, it's nice to see you again."

The Inu looked at him confused for a moment a brow raised as his expression shifted into a thin frown. "Well, I guess it is nice to see you too." Scratching the back of his head, Inuyasha took a quick survey around. "It's changed quite a bit."

The Okami nodded. "Yes, we've grown compared to the time we last met, and the caves have been carved further"

The half yokai gave a light hum in response before facing the other. "Um just so you know, I didn't realize I came into your lands. I'm here with two others."

The wolf swayed leaning to his right, his face interested. "It's been about a hundred years if not more, the humans should all be dead."

The noirnet hummed again. "Yeah, and it's been more than a hundred. I've been traveling with shippo and another half bread. I would have taken Kirara but she's the guardian of the revived demon hunter clan."

Kouga, "ah, I remember the little fox... He should be around teenage years now... And how did you come across another half-breed?" He asked, just happy to have a new conversation for once. 

Even if he didn't really care, but the half-breed indulged him nonetheless. "It's a long story, we helped her a long time ago and when her mortal mother died I picked her up as well as Genji, but I left him with Myoga. The girls' name is Shiori."

At this, the wolf grinned. Moving closer to the dog he leered over him tauntingly. "Aw, so you played adopt the little kiddies? How mature of you."

The human swiped at him for that taunting comment but missed to his own disappointment. "Whatever, I just helped them is all. I had the free time and happened to be in the same area." He defended himself, hoping to get the wolf off his back. "Moving on... They are worried about me, I'm in mortal form and it has been a while since I left the camp it's best if I return to their side... After that, I will leave your territory and will make sure not to bother your men."

After he had said those words, Inuyasha turned around about ready to leave when a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back. "Whoa whoa, wait mutt face. You're already here so why not stay a little longer? I'll go with you and we can bring the other two here and catch up. What do you think?"

Inuyasha looked down at the hand that still grasped him then back to the others cobalt gaze. "I guess so. I see no problem other than your damn stench... But catching up seems worth it. To be honest I need to talk to someone other than kids and old men... The only person close to my age sadly is my ass of a brother."

A smirk stretched the Okami's face at the wonderful news. (Finally, I won't be bored for at least a little while.)

Kouga, "good to hear. Then let's go get them."

 

**~~**

 

Looking down the cliff edge they approached, Inuyasha felt himself frown. (Shit...) He thought to himself as he eyed the high fall. There was no way possible that his mortal form could go down quickly, sadly he was still very limited in what he could do in this form... But it seemed Kouga forgot and had begun to jump down stopping himself after seeing that the hanyõ stopped leading the way.

Kouga, "What's up? why did you sto- ohhhh!" Jumping up next to the half-breed the wolf reached up to scratch his head, the other hand rested on his hip in contemplation. "Uh. What do we do?"

The Inu shrugged "Don't know. Do I just try to climb down? That would take a whole damn day... Shit, I really wish your men didn't drag me up here."

"Drag!?" The words hit him, making him realize the solution to the problem. "I just have to drag you down!"

At this, the black hair male's face scrunched into a disgusted frown. "Nope, not going to happen I'd rather just jump then get picked up like some woman down a cliff."

Blue eyes rolled. The Okami grabbed at the Inu's arm, pulling him close, smirking all the while. "Quit being so picky they are worried, right? Let's just hurry down. I'm the one doing the hard work here."

Inuyasha, "oh yeah, like demon strength makes it hard to carry a light human down a cliff sure that's SOOO hard! Hey, hands off!? **"** The male started to kick and swear as the demon threw him over-shoulder then looking down the cliff.

Kouga, "yeah, it is hard because you are going to fight me all the damn way," and he jumped.

 

**~~**

 

"Too much time has passed we should search." Angrily whispered the caramel fox. Shiori watched him blow off steam as he impatiently paced around the campfire.

Shiroi, "yes, he normally doesn't take this long, even on the full moon... Do you think it has something to do with the mixed scent coming this way?"

Pausing a moment Shippo took a quick sniff smelling both their friend and another scent. A somewhat familiar one. "The wolf clan..."

**~~**

Growling in frustration the wolf immediately threw the hanyõ on the ground. "Good god, can't you behave?"

The raven-haired male threw dirt at him snarling. "Now that you put me down, yes."

Getting up Inuyasha patted his clothing of the dirt stains just gained before raising his stare back to Kouga "Moving on, we should be near the camp. Let me warn them before you-"

Startling the two a red transparent sphere warped around Kouga, a green flame starting to stir at his feet.

Quickly the oxygen started to dissipate and the wolf began to feel enraged. Summoning the sacred weapon he acquired years ago, Kouga swiped at the force field, but nothing happened!? Glancing at the mortalized yokai beside him he saw an almost proud smile on Inu's face.

Raising his arm Inuyasha silently spoke a "don't worry," facing towards the forest. "Dib shits you are trying to kill Kouga. That's not exactly a smart thing to do in his territory," and like that the two dangers disappeared and a new problem emerged as a fuming fox practically tackled the Inu.

With no problem, the human flipped the fox off of him. growling in contempt but the fox spoke first.

Shippo, "the hell! It's been like thirty minutes?"

Inuyasha, "whatever shippo, the maximum was fifteen!"

"Twenty!" Shiori giggled cutting the feud in half.

Kouga watched with slight amusement, somewhat surprised by the new atmosphere that has taken place. It's so different from when Inuyasha had the band of humans, yet it felt just as warm.

Green-blue met pale and the caramel colored demon seemed to somewhat glare. "Hi, Koga."

The wolf waved back not truly understanding the hostility. "Hey Shippo, I see you've grown quite a bit?"

The darkened expression lightened and Shippo inclined his head in a sort of bow, standing straight up now. "I think we've all done some growing up. Even you seem to give off more of a demon lord vibe than just a slightly stronger wolf."

At this Kouga laughed and shrugged. "Well, that's what time does. Speaking of which I and Inuyasha spoke about you guys wasting a little of it here? You don't oppose do you?"

The Kitsune nodded his head locking eyes contact with the Inu beside him. "Not like we really had plans. We're just wanderers now."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Yep just wanderers now."

Purple hues eyed the two then looked towards the wolf. Skipping ahead she did a light curtsy in front of the Okami introducing herself. "My name is Shiori nice to meet you."

Kouga smiled, "nice to meet you too. I'm Kouga, glad at least someone knows how to properly greet one's self."

He heard a click of a tongue towards his response a sarcastic remark sure to follow. "Like you are good at proper introductions yourself, but you're right. Shiori is quite the lady and if any of your wolves touch her... I will kill them myself if she doesn't."

Kouga felt a sly grin edge his cheeks. "Wow, when did you learn to treat little ladies like that?"

Inuyasha, "when I had a daughter." He sassed the other.

Kouga's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Yo-you what!? You're a dad?"

Inuyasha, "was." Came his clipped response.

After that, the Inu seemed to become somewhat distant a weird mix of emotions on his face. The Kitsune seemed to know what to do, roughly grabbing Kouga's arm to gain his attention.

Shippo, "uh, why don't we return to your home? We can properly talk there. By the time we reach it, the sun should be up and Inuyasha should be a demon again."

Nodding his agreement he eyed the dark haired man one more time. "Yeah... Seems like a good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Got another chapter up 😜  
> Now before you go thinking something really dark happened like he failed to save his kid or something let me just tell you that's not it.
> 
> Its been waaaaay more than a hundred years and by now, and a more mortal than demon child would have aged like the human mother. That's all, I will explain more in due time XD


	3. Rival's to friends

The moon faded and the sun arose. Brown shifts to gold and silver striped away deep black. Stopping just before the cave an olive colored hand shifted to scratch behind perked dog ears. "Well, that's perfect timing."

The Okami watched in slight surprise, he had only glimpsed at the transformation before but watching the whole process was very different, the rapid change and contrasting hues really stood out. "Does it hurt when your ears come out dog breath?"

The said fluffy extensions twitched in response, a small scowl on the Inu's face. "Are you stupid? No, if it hurts don't you think I'd grimace or somewhat shout in pain."

The wolf shrugged. "Hell if I'd know, I'm no hanyõ."

This earned a roll of the other's eyes, the dog turning to face him completely, arms crossed over his chest. "Moving on. I'm not going to be the first person to walk into your dominion, so if you would stop walking like an old man and just go inside the fucken cave already, that would be great."

Shippo watched the two, feeling slight amusement. It was refreshing to see the old rivals small bickering and somewhat aggressive conversations. Though, one thing was different... Though the words they used were the same, they held no spite like before and the two seemed to have already realized that. It was simply a habit to insult each other and it was comforting.

Shippo moved his gaze over Shiori, the tan girl smiling beside him. She practically gleamed with excitement, after all, Kouga's people are one of the few demons that didn't try to kill them. This will be one of the first times Shiori will meet up with non-aggressive fellow demons.

The girl scooted closer to the kitsune, grabbing his arm close as she met his eyes. "Hey, they seem to really get along."

At this, the boy snorted. "Not really, but you can tell the two matured to the point of at least just throwing insults instead of fighting 24/7."

Purples hues went slightly wide, the girl giggling seconds after the shock. "That sounds like getting along to me, you two do the same thing."

The caramel-colored teen stopped... Questioning the two himself now. "Uh... I guess the only difference would be Kouga purposefully pissed him off. Me and him just argue."

A light yank was felt on a pointed ear, the kitsune turning to face the assaulter with anguish.

Inuyasha, "brat, what are you waiting for it’s time to get in." Stated his brother like figure before turning to look at Shiori as well. "You too, hurry up."

Looking from them Inuyasha returned his gaze towards his past rival and shrugged walking by his side as if telling him to go. The wolf got the message and nodded to him presuming what the other wanted.

Kouga, "I'm sure most of them will recognize you so it will be quick, after we are done you can roam the lands as you please."

Inuyasha, "great, I don't want to be harassed all day and night just cause I took a step."

The wolf glared at him (keep that attitude and you will be,) he secretly thought to himself... But then again, Inuyasha was like this with everyone and they seemed more charmed then upset?

Kouga felt a light laugh escape his lips, earning a raised silver brow. "You've always been somewhat endearing... I take back my previous thoughts. You will be fine here."

The Hanyõ sighed shaking his head. "I don't know what just happened but it seems you have got this habit of randomly complimenting people. Please do this for everyone but me... It's creepy."

A childish grin made it to tanned cheeks. "Get over it pup, it's not an actual compliment." A snort sounded off at the words.

Inuyasha, "Of course not, I'm pretty sure somewhere hidden in that small brain you thought some kind of insult." A clawed hand yanked silver stands gaining a dramatic yelp.

Kouga, "wow, look at you! Not only did your vocabulary grow but also your brain. Perks of getting with an educated woman."

Inuyasha, "at least I had a woman." Inuyasha rebutted gaining a low growl.

Kouga, (maybe I should shove his face into the floor like old times? Maybe reliving all those times will make him swallow down his damn words.) Pale blues slid to the corner, viewing the grown Hanyõ from the side.

To his surprise, a light smile played his pinked lips. His own grin returning he rethought the conversation. (Oh, that's why.)

**~~**

The three settled in quickly and even got to re-meet Hakkaku and Ginta. The two were not really just Kouga's followers anymore. They were his second in command and had control over certain parts of the land. Ginta was in charge of the political connections and ties to other demon tribes as Hakkaku was the warriors and land patrol.

Knowing that the rogue wolf still had his loyal friends made the Inu smile. Even knowing Sesshomaru still had that green toad Jaken by his side pleased him a bit... Being with the people and learning about connections really changed him and he's come to appreciate relationships so much more now.

Striding closer to the end of the many caves Inuyasha slid down the wall closest to the outside waterfall. Reaching down he lazily slipped his fingers into the cold liquid relishing in the feeling.

Shippo was giving Shiori a tour with Hakkaku of the greenish lands and many springs. The two had gotten very close since he started making the two travel together. Not like the little fox would refuse, he happened to get a crush on any girl he found cute. Lucky for him, Shiori was more permanent than all his mortal crushes.

Footsteps were heard from behind, his ears twitching. Inuyasha could tell by the steps pattern who it was the scent increasing the odds of a correct guess. "Hey Ginta," he greeted without making an effort to turn.

The sound of rustling was heard, a light smack on the floor nearby giving him the general idea that the male sat close to him. Golden eyes turned to face the other.

Inuyasha, "did you need something?" he questioned in his usual tone, though the more harsh element in it had dissipated over the years. Kagome didn't tolerate it whenever he accidentally used it on their kid.

The follower simply smiled, an amused expression playing on his lips. "Nothing, it's just you've changed so much. It is just hard to take it all in."

Turning his torso to face the other the Inu grunted in agreement before he began to speak himself. "Besides Kagome's obvious influence. I also had to play dog-demon prince with my brother... Some things happened and I had to stay with the pissy mute a little too long."

A light snicker left the multi-hair colored wolf. "Your brothers pretty scary, I'm surprised you can handle him. Then again you and Kouga were always stupidly courageous."

Not disagreeing the Inu grunted again leaving a small silence.

Dark hues eyed him for a while. "So, you're wearing our people's armor? Well I mean Ayame's but That's cause we thought the color suit you more than our brown."

Shrugging Inuyasha locked eye contact again. "Yeah. I gave my fire rat robe to Kaeda so she could make it into two priestess robes... One for Kagoma, the other for Kaiasha. And once they passed, I buried it with them next to the grave of my mother... It was either this or some royal robes from my brother. And, if I'm to be honest, I do hate those scratchy things."

"Aw but I'm curious about how a fancy mutt would look like. The only thing fancy on you now is your hair." Kouga suddenly entered the conversation making both turn to face him.

The arrogant king just stood there, a hand on each hip, his wolfish grin overtaking his face.

Rolling his eyes, the Hanyõ put his hand through the stream again. "How about you go wear some fancy shit, fleabag."

Throwing himself to sit between the dog and friend Kouga pulled Ginta into a firm side hug. "You two getting along or is the mutt still to much trouble?"

Ginta laughed patting the others back. "Kouga, I'm just surprised you guys haven't been in a physical fight yet."

A toothy grin reached tanned features. "That's because the little pup fears to lose."

Snorting a rock was chunked in his direction. "Dream on. I can clean your whole mountain if I pleased."

Releasing the other wolf Kouga yanked the long brightly colored strands, hearing an annoyed growl. "Really? I think you are all bark and no bite."

Inuyasha, "and I think you're dumb as fuck," the Inu argued.

Another tug was made and that was it.

Quickly the Inu turned around, tackling the wolf. The two fumbled further back within the cave. Ginta's eyes widen in slight shock, but it was expected. The real shock was that it took so long and that the dog demon didn't even unsheathe his sword like in the past.

At the end of the rolling Koga ended up on the floor his shoulders slammed by paler clawed hands. Swiftly he gripped thin wrists and wrangled the half bread over just to get kneed in the stomach. Ignoring the pain he slammed the other's legs down and then used his weight to sit on them. After securing that, he tried to focus on the hands of the pissed pup: Barely able to grab either as the wrestling continued.

Eventually, the Inu was pinned and the two stood there breathing heavily. The scrunched up eyebrows and laid back ears let him know his childish rival did not take losing this small fight well.

Kouga, "hehe, I guys when all you fight is a teenaged fox and small fries you get accustomed to winning. Huh, Inuyasha?"

Growling the Hanyõ bucked almost making the Okami release him. "I'm a sword fighter jackass, but because the damn thing is too big for this place I had to settle for fist. Don't expect this to ever repeat."

Kouga was about to respond back with equal sass when a clap was heard behind. The two turned to eye the cause.

Ginta had both hands clasped, a face of 'oh I understand,' currently equipped. When he noticed the others stares he blushed a little, beginning to scratch the back of his head. "Ss-sorry I just was wondering earlier why you didn't take the sword out as usual and then you pointed it out... Kinda felt dumb about it."

Noticing that the full demon was now distracted, Inuyasha took this time to buck his hips again, making the wolf completely topple on top, his forehead bumping into his own. A light yelp was heard from the two idiots. Then the sounding off of growls, but before Koga could argue with the pups dumb move he was briskly shoved off.

Inuyasha, "you know your weight isn't exactly comfortable on my damn legs!"

The wolf glared at him. "Well, my forehead didn't need to be slammed into that hard as a rock head of yours."

Inuyasha, "nor did YOU need to pull my hair." He added, the argument stopped there.

Ginta continued to scratch his head, simply watching the two. (Wow... Inuyasha won the argument for once.)

Pale blues shifted from the two a few times with agitated motions before the Lord let out a deep breath. "Whatever... Let's move on to why I'm actually here."

Walking close to the now more defensive pup he grinned. A hand on his waist the other next to his head as he gestured it along with his words. "I'm going to show you your rooms. We've organized a nice place you can stay not too far from me, but pretty far from the rest pack... Is that ok."

The Inu nodded, his body relaxing at the realization that the wolf wouldn't attempt to bully him any further. "Anything is fine honestly, but I guess I do prefer being closer to those I know..."

At this, the wolf grinned even more. "Good, then let me show you your room."


	4. Settling

Rounded ceilings echoed with the voices of many demons. All speaking in reference to the lands they held in control and the humans they allow to settle within. Others spoke about treaties with other clans or other demons, none too caring about the two guest and hanyõ... And for Kouga, that was a good sign.

Ginta raised an arm gaining a small nod from the elder Okami to speak. Swiftly he wrapped up his topic, informing their leader of any new development with their alliances and possible choices in the future. Hakkaku followed right after asking for the directions he should take handling the soldiers and new recruits.

The wolf lord lightly hummed thinking to himself what to say when Ginta assisted. "I'd say to simply train them to hunt and patrol. Our neighbors are agreeing with no wars and the Inu no taishõ has no quarrel with us since his younger brother resides here temporarily. So as of right now, we are in the clear."

Nodding with agreement, blue eyes analyzed all the other members in the room. "Any disagreements?" All shook their head before giving a short bow.

"No my lord." The more elderly loudly pronounced in respect.

Kouga bowed back, slowly rising from his seat with relief. "Then, meeting adjourned. You are all dismissed."

The room cleared rather quickly leaving just a smirking Ginta and Hakkaku staring at an almost bemused wolf leader. "Is there a reason you are looking at me like that," he asked quite impatiently, the two just laughed.

Ginta, "have fun with Inuyasha. After all, you always seem to run to him anyways."

At this the wolf quirked a brow, his face even more confused. "It's far more entertaining to mess with him than to sit in this boring cave all day and you know that. Having you guys help me lead is actually making my job waaaay to easy."

Ginta sarcastically stated a "suuure," as Hakkaku just laughed again.

Rolling his eyes at their antics Kouga decided to head out ahead of them. (The damn dog-breath has only been here for 4 days, who cares that I waste so much time bugging him. Not like it’s a regular everyday thing.) He bitterly mumbled to himself.

(Man I hope those damn idiots get off my back after a while. If not the elders might start making stupid ass jokes as well.) Growling, Kouga stopping in place, the Okami starting to rapidly tap his foot on the ground, still feeling highly offended by his friend's irrelevant words.

Kouga, "why am I even angry?" Shaking his heads of the thoughts, the wolf took a deep breath and looked high with his chin up. "Whatever. Time to mess with that idiot."

 

**~~**

 

A howl escaped the winds as a gleaming silver crafted blade sliced through it with precision. The speed in which it fell incomprehensible to the unsuspecting naked eye.

A screech of anguish and rage was heard as the very blade edged itself into the flesh of a bug like-creature. It's beetle-like body shifting to face the other with extra sharp extension.

It raises one of its many hooks to attack but the keeper of the gleaming metal didn't even give it the chance, slicing up into its belly immediately before turning it to ash with an air ward strike.

Inuyasha, "tsk, pathetic." The owner mumbled seeing as everything that he presumed belong to the creature had vanished, no traces left.

Golden hues aimlessly wandered, surveying their surroundings. Taking a light breath Inuyasha sat down to lean back and lay, to just relax. Lids closed and a whiff of clean air was taken.

The turned over dirt and grass to the multitude of waterfalls, and constant rivers created an utmost pleasant smell. The previous beetle like demon practically diminished it with the prominent smell of blood and shit, but it was now gone.

A new element entered his range of smell, but it held no threat. Keeping his eyes shut he let his voice vibrate within his throat, informing the other of his knowledge about their presence. Light steps were heard and the crunching of grass became apparent near his perked ears.

The feeling of a presence beside him was somewhat reassuring despite his reason for being here was that to be left alone. But the smell of the other felt somewhat comfortable even though he hated it in the past.

Long fingers found their way to his snow-colored ears, tracing the edges as he moved to massage the center. Lazily, golden eyes flickered, the irises turning to the corner so to half-heartedly glare at the other, viewing that sly and mischievous grin the wolf wore making him wary.

Inuyasha, "you should remember I hate people touching my ears, I'm no pet." He growled lowly, hoping to convey his message quickly but all he received was a deep chuckle.

Kouga, "Oh come on pup, if you didn't like getting pet then why do you look like you enjoy it?"

Emotion flicked within those golden eyes, a mixture of annoyed yet comfortable, the other being entertained by it.

The tanned fingers slid towards the base of the ear giving it a slight scratch earning a slight rise from the hanyõ. His chest rose and he let out a shaky breath before reaching up to grip the Okami's hand and tear it away.

Inuyasha, "stop it asshole," he mumbled weakly rolling to face away from the wolf. Another laughed sounded off.

Watching the younger demon Kouga smirked, highly amused by his actions. Compared to before the dog was quite tame and calm. Probably due to age and being around humans, but even if the calm atmosphere was intriguing he more preferred the wild side of the Inu. The side that would be snapping any minute now.

Reaching out he gently touched the tip of his ear seeing a slight twitch and then growl in warning. Continuing he decided to repeat the action he did before that gained an actual reaction and when he did the dog practically swerved towards him slamming his fist onto the ground he previously sat on.

Kouga, (thank god I moved. He made a creator.) The sunlight hues eyed him with embarrassed anger. His cheeks slightly colored.

A thin black hair rose towards the wolfs hairline as his usual sly grin stood in place. "Aw did the petting make you flustered?"

The half-breed growled again. "Shut it you mangy wolf!"

Those golden eyes then looked down, eyeing the swaying tail a sly smirk reaching his own face. "Keep it up asshole and I'll pull your damn tail, let's see how you like it."

The black-haired demon frowned. "Pulling my tail and petting your ears are entirely different things."

Rolling irises informed the other of their lack of caring for his explanation of differences. "Whatever, touch my ears, I yank your tail with your damn spine got it?" And the dog laid back down.

Sighing the wolf decided his play time was at an end. Laying next to the dog once more, he pulled his arms up behind his head. "Fine, then let's just talk about something. You know like tell each other what's happened the past couple of hundred years."

Glancing at him with a skeptical expression, Inuyasha nodded his agreement. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Smirking the wolf flipped to his side excitedly. "How you and Kagome hit it off, and I also want to know what your baby girl looked like."

Also flipping to the side the Inu grabbed his hair holding it somewhat up as if it was an example. "Kaiasha had hair like mine, but its color was a more faded brown, it was a color mix of both mine and Kagome's hair... She had amber eyes which resembled a dirt-colored honey rather than gold and her skin was slightly tanned thanks to her more human genetics... Her personality was more like mine but she carried Kagome's temper and language."

A small smile formed on the half-yokai's lips as he thought about it. "She was feisty like shippo, loved to fight and act like me. It didn't make Kagome happy but she dealt with it. After all, I dealt with her putting the poor girl in her worlds school." The happy expression faded as he thought more about it all and Kouga figure that maybe he chose the wrong topic.

Kouga, "what about you and Kagome? What made you two decide to marry."

The Inu shrugged. "After the war, we just couldn't be without one another, she wanted me to be the man in her life and I wanted to be there for the rest of hers... And I was, for hers and Kaiasha's. And once done I left everything that tied me to humans. All but this bow."

Reaching behind himself, the Inu pulled out the now carved up mike bow. "This belonged to Kagome, she had one made for me to teach me how to shoot it when I'm human... I wanted to leave all thing with them but I couldn't part with the bow like I did the robes... After all, they actually died in those, to take them off didn’t seem right, even if they were given to me by my mother."

Reaching out the broader demon traced some of the markings, smiling softly. "I see, it’s a nice reminder of what you had... I can feel from the bow that you had a great time with your family. I'm glad things went well for you."

Gold meeting blue, the Inu smiled back. "I wish you were able to find a mate too, but at least you have loyal friends that will stay with you until the end."

Humming the wolf lightly pet the other's ear earning a groan of annoyance.

Inuyasha, "really?"

The wolf just laughed. "Just treat it like I'm getting my fill, I never got to touch them in the past, you were always too angry at me for just being close."

Staring at the wolf a little longer the dog sighed, laying down he placed his arms under his chin. "This is a one-time thing. Next time I'm ripping your spine out through your tail." Another laugh sounded off and the dog's expression turned to a more peaceful one.

Inuyasha, "thanks for talking with me... And taking us in."

Shrugging the man above continued to pet his ears earning a slight cute tilt of the hanyõ's head. "We may had not been friends... But you were always a great companion. None of us in this clan mind you or the other two here... Plus your connection with your brother may help us from starting a war."

Upon hearing that Inuyasha snorted. "Actually, my brother will start a war with whoever he feels like starting a war with, next time I should tell you some of the things that happened when I was forced to be by his side."

The wolf tilted his head as he continued to scratch the base of the small fluffed ears. "Hmmm, yea maybe in order to keep the peace between us you should tell me one day."

Inuyasha, "no problem..." the Hanyõ muttered quickly before taking a deep breath, relaxing completely.

Moments passed and the body beside Kouga breathed in soft rhythmic breaths signaling that the man had now fallen asleep. A wolf-like grin stole his face at the event as he continued his small action.

Kouga, "and you said you don't like getting pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok~ another chapter! I think this story will be shorter then I planned. Its pure romance and I don't plan to add a dramatic twist or anything. 
> 
> The top length will be maybe 10 chapters but I'm not too sure I will reach there. If you want to request anything to happen, feel free!


	5. Family

Animalistic feet patted across the green lush land. The sky's colors faded into an array of strawberry hues, the blue fading in the background as the runners' aim went towards the sun.

Chasing the falling golden light was one of the best activity to past the time as it only lasted moments before the sun dissipated and the moon took its place. This was what the Kitsune would always resort to once alone. Memories flashed as he remembered doing this with his father, later ones coming as he repeated the tradition with his adopted brother... Inuyasha.

The name lapsed in his mind several times as he thought of the male. He could feel his feet halt as the sun finally dissolved, the nights' breeze beginning to wrap around his body.

It was a relief to feel its presence, the running from before causing a build-up of heat and sweat. His tail swayed and swished in swift motions as he thought, a light smile playing his lips. "I wonder what the three of them are doing now?”

Looking up he caught sight of the Crescent shaped sky-lite sphere. A shadow cast upon it, leaving very little white to be seen as it illuminated alongside the stars. Light reflected into green-blue irises as wonder began to form.

Taking a whiff of the cool evening air he caught two scents. The flavor mixing into one providing a hint of the probable proximity of the two owners. "They must be fighting again," the fox guessed.

His tail flickers once more before stopping with a light sway. His knees bend and his body arched just moments before his launch. His speed picked up as the air clutched close to him. The movement was quick and unpredictable as he shuffled from the tree branches to the ground.

The scent was now stronger and the land became barren with missing trees and grass, the outcome of when the hanyõ used his sword in battle... But would he have actually used such an attack on the wolf?

The thought vanished before fully developing as he finally caught sight of the two. One asleep, his breathing calm and relaxed, the other awake slowly caressing fluffed ears.

Mouth opening in disbelief the kitsune skidded close his cerulean orbs wide. "He's actually letting you touch his ears!?"

A snort was heard as the wolf looked up at him, his own pale blues meeting the green-hued ones. "No, he simply gave up saying next time my spines is to be ripped along with my tail."

The more realistic fact settled in on the fox and he calmed down, his feet folding beneath him as he sat close his own curious hand reaching out for pure colored ears. "It's funny... I think he's only let Kagome and her family mess with his ears... Well, actually, only humans. Though he didn't allow it long."

As his finger brushed against the tip it filched away, his head moving closer to the wolf as he nuzzled close to his tanned legs. Tilting his head the little fox felt slight confusion build and intertwine with his curiosity. "He's really comfortable with you?"

Another cut off laugh reverberated behind closed lips. "I'm pretty sure he's just knocked out cold, he probably doesn't realize he's cuddling close to me."

Shippo shuck his head. "No... He doesn't cuddle, at all. Nor does he allow himself to sleep this deep."

Locking eye contact now, Kouga questioned the meaning behind the small caramel colored males words. "Sorry, I'm not following."

He waited moments watching the boy but the teen fox held no word. He instead focused on the Inu on the floor and smiled. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I see no reason to point these things out when you two are so slow. Funny how you share that trait."

This pissed the wolf off but before he could do anything the fox jumped back pulling out a leaf and winking. "Have fun!" Was his last words before his body vanished his scent long gone in just seconds of his incantations.

Shock had fully set in on the wolfs face. "Wow... He's really grown. I don't think even I can trace him." Looking down at the still asleep hanyõ his nose begun to scrunch up. "What did he mean?" 

Not expecting a response Kouga nearly jumped as ears twitched at his word, pale lips opening, golden orbs still shut. "Who knows," the dog huffed, his arms settling beneath him so to rise. "That boy tends to really have quite a mouth on him... But sadly he's a little to smart for his age and everything he says almost always had to be decoded... And trust me when I say you don't want him to decode it. Tends to make you want to kick his ass even more."

Laughing a little Kouga watched as the man stretched his arms up high locking his hands together as he arched his back showing off his lean yet firm figure. Not able to help himself, Kouga felt his eyes do a once over his view mainly focused on the curve of slim hips and the inu's back.

Fisting his hand he fought the sudden urge to wrap his arm behind the frame before him and pull him close. By now the popping sounded off bringing him back to reality his face moving up to meet slowly rising eyelids that soon revealed the golden glow behind them, the night making it shimmer even more.

Inuyasha looked to him, face blank. "Kouga your face is red," the Inu bluntly stated paying no mind to his own words.

Panic-stricken now, the wolf tried to excuse himself but fumbled each time earning a weirded-out look from the Inu and raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to learn to decode you too? How about no thanks."

Rapidly shaking his head the wolf sighed his clawed arm reaching behind his head and scratching his skull. "No just had a weird lapse with my words... Moving on let's go back to the caves, I may like the night but I'm in no real mood to fight creatures at this moment."

Another brow raised. "You, don't want to fight? Heh, that's new. I'm pretty sure all you've done since I was here was try to fight me all day every day."

Smirking slightly the Okami nods in agreement his hand gripping his chin with contemplation. "Yeah, that is true, but I can't help it. It's fun to tousle with you." (and pin you onto the ground,) his mind continued going, a very pale completion overtaking his face.

Inuyasha watched the chaotic emotions with slight amusement. "What's with that face you act like you confessed or something."

Kouga, "confessed what?" The other fought back with panic.

Unsure of how to respond now, Inuyasha stood silent once more. He opened his mouth to speak after some time but stopped short and settled for a shrug. "Hell if I'd know," he lamely answered despite knowing what he actually meant when saying that joke... But responding to Kouga's own words with the meaning seemed... His face begun to feel warm as his own thoughts went rogue.

Getting up abruptly he turned to hide his slightly flustered appearance. (What a ridiculous thing. I really need to shorten my "spending time with Koga" it's becoming weird.)

Inuyasha, "let's just head back like you said... I need to check on Shiori, I don't know when she will start being into boys but I sure as hell don't want that to happen when your damn race goes in heat."

Offended the wolf jumped up, roughly grabbing the other man's shoulders and turning him over. "What does that mean?"

Scoffing Inuyasha slapped the demon lord's hands off, rolling his eyes. "Demons have a mating season. I don't get affected really cause I'm half, and so is Shiori. But the scent will still attract others and I don't know if vampires and wolfs start at the same time. And just in case you didn't notice, your clans young males have been hounding all over her for a while, luckily Shippo tends to fend them off if I don't and the girl knows how to handle herself... But I don't need her to get forced mated all right."

Understanding finally dawned and Kouga felt his body tense. "Oh... You just mean that towards demons. Did something happen?"

The dog snorted shaking his head at the wolfs insinuation, a playful smile worn at the idea. "My brother had a few mates trying to force their way with him. And some were so drunk on their heat that they almost mistook me for him. It was funny and horrifying."

Kouga, "mhm... Then why do you worry about Shiori?" The wolf questioned his body sliding closer to the Inu.

Cautious eyes then began to watch him, the shift in tone catching Inuyasha slightly off guard. "Well because she's a girl... And I've learned a lot from Kagome's world... It tends to make me more aware of how we treat them in this timeline-"

His sentence froze as the Okami's breath began to ghost over him. His steps wavering back only a little before halting. "Uh...What are you-?" He started but the words froze as he watched the wolf get even closer.

Warmth pressed against him and an arm closed in on his exit as it wrapped behind and pressed him close. Kouga began to smirk more slyly as he watched pink slightly rise to paled cheeks then slid his face towards the perked ears making sure his breath slightly flew by them. He could hear the Inu tense and his voice hitching... And he couldn't help the chuckle that vibrated from his chest to his lips coming out as choppy breaths.

Kouga, "mating season is during and after the next full moon... So be careful. Your human scent might tempt them more then she will."

He could hear the Hanyõ breathe, each breath coming out more controlled then the next, slightly raced. Pointed ears zoned in on the racing heart and his body could feel the rising heat.

Kouga, "hmmm." He hummed as he thought of the things to do with the current situation. Then smirked as a solid choice appeared. Puckering his lips he blew cold air into the triangular ears hearing a slight gasp then suddenly released the man making him stumble back holding his ears flat to his head.

Inuyasha’s cheek were set ablaze, his eyes were filled with hazy confusion as he stared at the other baffled.

Licking up the view the wolf thought more thoroughly about his sudden change in opinion about this half-breed. From the moment he re-met him he noticed the sudden effeminate yet sexy features he now carried, the matured body and beautiful color palate that created him.

Drinking in the shape of his ex-rivals body he felt a possessive growl vibrate in his throat too low for the other to hear. (Looks like Ginta and Hakkaku had the right idea of why I kept on messing with him.)

Kouga, "I've decoded the fox’s words." He announced, finally gaining a normal response from the still somewhat flushed and now annoyed Inu.

Inuyasha, "what-"

Kouga, "and I got to admit, I think I prefer thanking the little kit rather than beat him..."

Smirking he turned away from the still confused Hanyõ and began his walk. "I would explain it... But I think giving you hints would be so much better." He could hear the other click his tongue, steps following after him at a slower pace.

Inuyasha, "whatever, not like I give a shit. Keep it to yourself for all I care."

The grin grew as he heard the words, his own mouth whispering out before he could stop himself- "That's the thing... It involves me not keeping my self TO myself."

"Eh?" Inuyasha question not catching the words at all, but the wolf stood silent.

Clenching his fist the Inu felt himself get pissed at his own curiosity but used his pride to swallow it down. "Fhe," he let out agitatedly. (Just ignore the weird wolf... You have more things to worry about.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and as you see the ship has started to sail! But they haven't done anything yet Lol, well Kouga will but that'll take a chapter or two. 
> 
> enjoy XD


	6. Affliction and Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is very short. But it's just like a filler for the main "Plot" you could say lol

Memories swarmed, dreams reanimated; the past conflicted with the present and the future became hazy.

A warmth filled within the pit of the dreamer's stomach as a raven-haired female came into view, cream-colored hands reached towards him the owner giggling as she gripped onto silver strands intertwining it with her own. Another joined the laughter, their ash brown hair flowing as they tackled the viewer.

The man gives a slight grunt at the reception. "Be careful Kaiasha," the man growled out with little patients. But, as soon as the others amber eyes met his the anger dissipated.

A sigh escaped thin lips making the little girl giggle even more, her small hands lightly pulling on his robes, robes given to him from his brother after he fully proved himself to be worthy of their father's sword; Their relationship less lethal.

Bending to a knee he picked up the child into his lap, his lover following to sit beside him. "Why don't I braid her hair with ours too? It will be a good picture for mom." The girl offered.

Annoyance filling once again the man sighed waving his hand nonchalantly. "Whatever just untie it after you use that flashy thing."

The girl nodded gripping the strands of the daughter and fathers hair making a beautiful trail of silver and brown, the colors contrasting greatly from one another, but not nearly as much as the older woman and her husbands hair... Yin and yang.

Finished the girl used her flip phone to angle it as she laid against the man beside her, smiling ever so brightly as she looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with pure joy. "Say cheese Inuyasha."

**~~**

"Inuyasha... Yasha?" a soft voice echoed.

Looking down pink like eyes eyed the sleeping hanyõ, moving pure white strands from her own face she watched the other show recognition.

Golden spheres opened and locked onto her own. A slight smile worn on those stern features. "Morning Shiori." One of his hands lightly grabbed her hair twining it between his fingers, reminiscing the dream that still affected his reality.

Sitting up the Inu brushed off furred covers, kicking his feet off the side before gruffly pushing off to yawn. Looking over he reconnected the eye contact lost in his waking movement. "Hm, anything new with you or the brat."

The girl smiled kicking her feet lightly as she shrugged. "Nothing, Shippo has been hanging around Ginta and I have been becoming good friends with some of the female wolves here. The men still kind of weird me out."

At this, the dog chokes down a laugh. "Heh, that's a good thing. If I'm lucky you and Shippo will just branch out towards each other."

The girl tilted her head innocently. "What do you mean?" She asked just gaining a dismissive hand.

Inuyasha, "Never mind." Slipping both hands on his hip he held his head low drifting to thoughts. (It's been awhile since I had that dream,) he softly spoke within his mind... thoughts and emotions started to swarm as an uncomfortable hole begun to fill his heart. (I think I'm going to need to part for a while.)

Shiori watched in discomfort knowing and remembering all too well what the expression meant. "Are you parting ways again?" She asked feeling saddened. She knew what was going on to an extent and it hurt knowing her and Shippo were not enough to heal it.

The Inu looked up at her nodding his head, pushing off the bed with that still slanted expression. "I need to return to some duties... I've been playing around too much anyway…”

(And) He started to think. (Maybe being around a cold-hearted full blooded dog demon will help me forget again.)

Reaching out he patted the girls head giving a soft smile. "Stay here with shippo until the time of the wolves mating season comes. And, if you need me, simply visit the land of my brother or seek miyoga... Ok?"

The white-haired girl nodded, smiling back softly. "M'kay... and what about Kouga?"

At this golden eyes flashed with befuddlement, a full assortment of warm emotions spewing throughout the Hanyo's whole being. Pushing it down he shook his head rejecting the weird occurrence.

Inuyasha, "he's just a friend. A war comrade... Me disappearing will not mean much, and if he ask, tell him I just had family business." Sighing he patted the girls head a little longer the soft feel reminding him of his daughter.

A pain slicing through him. "See you later," was the last words she heard before he left.

**~~**

Shiori had told shippo everything that had happened that morning leading him to the field where even the wolfs barely played. The girl was quite lost while the fox seemed to implode in anger.

Shippo shifted to face her sighing as he watched his sister seem to become far too confused and saddened by the half-breeds' sudden leave. After all, the last thing they expected was for him to run when things finally seemed to relax.

Shippo, "Inuyasha is such an idiot!" He started somewhat irritated on how the dog was still oblivious to those who love him.

Shiori watched him for a couple of moments before deciding to sit next to the kitsune, her body pressed against him as she got comfortable. His chest being her backseat support.

"Hmmm," she hummed feeling drowsiness come up. "Well... maybe he's scared to fall in love again... And although Kouga likes him... Maybe, maybe it's not mutual?" Feeling even more depressed Shiori opened her eyes to reach for the flowers in the grass. "I hope it’s not like that though... I want him to feel happy again."

Strong arms come down to hug her, Shiori feeling the kit wrap around so to squeeze her close. "I wish for that too..."

Soon the smell of wind picked up and the two knew who was to appear. Kouga the wolf lord appeared before them, seeming to be agitated and worried. The first words being. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Shippo, petting the white stands of his current love interest, moved his mix colored eyes to focus now on the Okami. "Left to his brothers. He uses the time there to try and forget his family. Kind of like a way to numb the pain."

This seemed to pain the jet-haired male. Pale blues lowered with disdain. "Really? Isn’t there a better way?"

Nodding the boy snapped his fingers to get the males attention once more. "You can try helping yourself... But first, you have to find him. You know where the dog demon’s lair is, right? Use a political treaty as the gateway and Inuyasha as the prize... If he refuses then you can't. But if he accepts I guess you have a mate."

A sudden grin found the fanged canine ahead, the wolfish smile showing the arrogance of a lord. "Yeah, I suppose I could do that... With this, I get a peace treaty and a certain dog... Thanks, shippo, I'll work on that."

Turning the winds brew again and the wolf waved his hand back disappearing immediately.

Shippo just looked down and continued to comfort the relax girl. "Well, I guess we just wait now, huh Shiori?"

The girl nodded back opening her lilac orbs to smile at him. "Yeah..."


	7. Family Duties

Deep breaths, increased pain, blood dripping off a sharpened sword. Golden orbs glared down at a full-blooded dog, a dog that wished to challenge the current western lord and blood ties.

Coming home when he did gave him the rights to be the first challenged, taking down the opponent with ease. "Why waste your time challenging the lord and his blood when you can't even handle a mere half-breed?" A woman voiced, walking around the two fighters her fur sash around her shoulders.

Annoyed golden eyes quit their focus on the defeated demon and shifted to the stepmother.

The women smiled at him, but not out of care. Amusement lit in that mono expressive face. "Is there something you wish to say, Inuyasha?"

The male shook his head letting his focus move towards the throne where his half-brother stood. "The battle is finished... I'm not wasting fathers blade on the blood of our own kind," he smoothly spoke towards the quiet lord.

Turning his blade he put it away standing tall, making sure to shield all emotions. "Do you think its a problem, brother?"

The demon leaned forward his chin tilted high. "No, but it's considered weak to let them go alive. Including when it's a battle to the Death, Inuyasha."

The mother agreed, letting her hand come up to flip her hair. "Yes... I would say its human," she taunted.

That woman still never liked the fact that Inuyasha was half... Nor cared for humans. But her words held no hate just a point she wanted to get across... And that was that humans can't ever survive here, nor can a mortal heart.

Understanding the Hanyõ looked back at the enemy and cracked his knuckles, swiftly he priced the demon's heart then pulled it out. Blood flooding onto the floor, the body falling, growing limp.

The Halfa spoke no words after that and turned to walk away leaving the room immediately.

The mother nodded her head in approval. "Been a while but it seems he hasn't lost his touch. Nice to see your brother got some things from your father other than the love for humans.

Sesshomaru watched the Boy leave, listening to her words with a different thought in mind. (He's off... Something's happened.)

Slowly he arose from his seat, facing his mother. Silent footsteps were heard and the white-headed beauty faced him with a fake motherly smile. Love in it despite the forced nature. "Need something, my son?"

The man stood to his silents, watching her with his own golden hues still deep in thought. "That battle took longer than normal... He has no point being here if distracted. I don't need him dying and disgracing our father's blood."

Light laughter was heard from the woman in response. She smiled looking at her son tilting her head teasingly "If your worried go ask him the problem... Then again you like to hide that you care."

The silver headed male huffed turning away, one leap was enough for him to glide most of the way he wanted to go. Practically float-walking he was able to reach the younger dog demons room in half the time it took the other to reach here, knocking before entering.

The silver headed Hanyõ was currently holding the furred armor he came in in hand, his body shrouded in clothes similar to his brothers. The full blood lets a brow rise, no words stated as he crossed his arms.

Inuyasha noticed and stopped his analyzing of the fur garb placing it down. His brother's eyes following the garment. "Smells like that wolf lord," he spoke his golden eyes returning to the younger of the two. "Is he why you are distracted to this pathetic point?"

The other scoffed clicking his tongue. "That's none of your business Sesshomaru."

Quickly the full demon pulled the outfit into his own hand eyeing it coldly. "Actually it is... If a demon lord took your fancy then it actually ties our kind." Throwing the garb back he smirked falsely. "Not that this Sesshomaru minds. The wolves are strong and their land vast."

Inuyasha held no words for that. He barely understood the meaning behind his brothers' words. Nor did he want to ask for the point of this conversation. So he never bothered to respond. Quiet until the man left, his sarcastic smirk still warn.

(What the hell was he going on about.) The Inu questioned, quickly deciding against finding out and going back to his previous thoughts. The fur garb getting a slight pet before being put away.

**~The gates of the west~**

Speed and winds surprised demonic guards, the smell of a powerful wolf yokai and the overwhelming demonic energy telling them the exact placement in the social order the visitor stood on. As pale blues became visible the blunter of the guards walked forward. "What is it you come for Okami lord? We received no address that you were to come."

The man smirked his grin wide and arrogant. "Well, I didn't feel like waiting for a message to get here when I can run ten times faster and just get straight to the point." Crossing his muscular arms he tipped his chin up releasing his aura full force, announcing his arrival. By now both Inu's should have sensed him, including one particular imp who just happened to walk out, his wooden staff of women and man in hand.

Jaken, "ah! Kouga what brings you here?"

The dark-featured demon smiled at the greeting nodding back in a bow like gesture. "Hello, Jaken. Here to pick up a lost pup."

The green demon laughed laying a hand on his hip as he leaned his staff away. "Hah, that damn Inuyasha has indeed been lost. His minds too far gone but he's still capable of fighting it seems... What do you mean by picking him up anyways?"

The male broadens his smile his eyes narrow, his teeth showing brightly. "I'm talking about a trade that will tie our lands. A Permanent treaty."

**~~**

Walking in many glares welcomed the wolf but he didn't care, none of these worthless dogs concerned him. Only two deserved his attention and once the large doors opened before him, after the walk of many decorated halls, he finally he caught sight of them.

The demon he was searching for was standing tall near his brother with a shocked face. His high ponytail swaying behind his lower back. Silken robes coating his whole body. The semi see-through fabric letting him see the slender yet muscular frame of a well-aged demon male.

Next to the Hanyo was an older Demon of a similar but manlier, if not more effeminate appearance? His robes more defined with thick armor coating his chest and arms.

Letting his eyes lock onto cold sun-like orbs he bowed knowing full well to show another lord respect and to his surprise, gained a nod back in acknowledgment.

The Imp walked ahead of him bowing to his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kouga has word of trade with you. Something about a treaty and tying of the lands."

Amused the lord of the west stood up, walking a few steps down. Inuyasha froze his eyes glaring at the wolf. (What are you thinking Kouga... Why are you here?) His mental monologue went off, the Inu hoping with all his heart that the wolf was joking and would leave.

Kouga stood tall eyeing his love interest than their relative. "Yes, though I could have asked for a meeting I thought just coming here would be best. Including since mating season is so close for the wolves. I would guess the same for your kind as well, no?"

Sesshomaru stood silent, walking down to circle the wolf. Kouga stood calm his hand on his hip and his body stationed to only look forward, his eyes being the only thing to follow the predator-like king.

A breath was heard only moments before the man's chilling voice spoke. "You speak the truth... But what does that have to do with the treaty you want to make unless you wish to wed someone of our blood?"

The black haired demon waited till the older lord stopped before him to speak. "Yes. It is for wedding someone... It's your younger brother I desire."

Mouths dropped, both Inuyasha's and Jakens. Sesshomaru felt himself smile back at the wolfs cocky attitude and it grew when he turned to see his brothers face. "Oh... Is this why you came home Inuyasha? You ran from this wolf’s courtship."

The Hanyõ shook his head jumping down next to them. "No! I had no clue of this." Turning to Kouga he tried to glare but the way the wolf looked at him made him blush instead. "Kouga what is this about. What do you mean wed me!? I’ve already been wed!"

The wolf shrugged and walked to the Inu, tipping his chin. "Exactly how it sounds, pup."

Inuyasha, "but I already married!?"

Jaken, over his shock, hit the dog in between his ears. "To a human you imbecile this is a demon wed he speaks of! A marriage ceremony during the time of heat. It's the most sacred form where two demons bind their soul."

The Inu became more flustered his ears falling flat.

Sesshomaru watched him a moment, silently. He took it all into consideration then faced the wolf again. "I see no problem. It seems my brother has feelings for you. I much prefer full-blood children to come from him than half or mortal. And your clan stands high like our own... I only see profit from it, so feel free to court this foolish younger brother of mine."

Inuyasha gasped staring at the older dog demon wide-eyed, jaw dropped.

But this Sesshomaru had no more care for the situation and turned to walk back to his throne. "This topic is over. You two can carry on elsewhere. But for now, you are both to stay here for a few days. Enough for me to observe your relationship. If healthy you can leave. If unhealthy I will kill you, wolf lord. Understood?"

Kouga inclined into a bow, grabbing the Hanyõ's hip to pull him close, gaining a flustered growl. A chuckle released from himself. "It will be pretty active, that's for sure," He said sarcastically seeing the upcoming battle the courtship would be.

Sesshomaru spoke lightly to himself at the sight, feeling the weird need to laugh at the sight. "Well good luck with the courtship boy."

With that the red cheek Hanyo was done, grabbing Kouga's arm he dragged him all the way to his lair throwing him on the mattress his arms crossed and his brows knitted. "What the actual hell Kouga!? I don't know what this is all about but stop it."

The wolf laughed grabbing a crossed arm and pulling the guy into his lap the pup tumbling into his arms. "I'm serious Inuyasha. What else did you think I meant when almost kissing you that day?"

The silver-haired demon blushed a brighter shade of red, grinding his teeth with annoyance. Sitting upright on the toned legs he readied to jump off when hands wrapped around his lower back pressing his body against the broader wolf, his calves slipping off the sides and almost around the captor.

Inuyasha, "let go!" The Hanyõ fought feeling far more embarrassed and pissed than anything. But, when he felt lips attach to his throat he gasped feeling teeth nibble on his smooth flesh. "Kouga," he whimpered completely confused at the odd sensation it gave his back arching and head rolling back.

His golden spheres grew wide at the warm and back chilling sensation. His claws digging into the fur shoulder sash.

It was not normal in the least. Both he and Kagome would kiss and other things… But it didn’t feel like this? What was it?

Kouga noticed the distracted state and let his teeth glide against the soft skin till he reached the youngers chin, scaling down he lightly sucked the effeminate males adam's apple gaining a soft groan.

Kouga smirked against the half-breed's collarbone littering a few more kiss marks on him before pulling away to rise and capture the Hanyõ lips. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked teasingly, gaining a defensive growl and slap.

Inuyasha jumped off now that the wolfs arms loosened. "Don't you dare think I'm easy fleabag or I'll slit your throat." He barely threatened with his very weak and shaken body; face too flustered to even be capable of conceiving a capable lie to detour the lustful wolf.

Kouga growled back rolling his tongue into a kind of purr. "No, you're a challenge and stubborn... That's exactly why I want you. I want you to fight and lose to me completely."

Confused on how to response the Inu crossed his arms turning away. "Feh!" was the only noise made in argument and Kouga just laughed. (You will most definitely be mine.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, something I will explain real Quick
> 
> Inuyasha will not be permanently submissive. He was innocent when he married and it was a woman at that. He has no idea how to handle a mans advances let alone a demon. 
> 
> Also, Kouga is cheating lol. I'm using Omega alpha dynamics such as their neck is a weak point. Inuyasha has no clue so Kouga takes advantage. Its why the Inu is so confused. But, once he gets his barrings XD
> 
> They will be equals ;)


	8. Courtship

Walking briskly through the sky garden, silver hair traveled back, golden eyes looking at each floating rock, new and mysterious plant on each platform: The blue sky and clear falls coming from all sorts of land, the place sacred and holy looking... Far too perfect for the half-breeds liking.

Beauty never suited him in his opinion. Stopping he sighed crossing his arms the see-through fabric showing the toned arms ending at the shoulder blades where the cloth became more visible than his skin. (I prefer the wolven caves over here... This place feels too stiff.) he thought.

Some other full-blooded Yokai passed by, some eyeing him up and down with a sneer others a perverted smirk. The Inu felt anger rise but kept his cooled expression, knowing full well that some of the demons sought him for power and as a prize...

Inuyasha had been often told that once he had finally reached the age of a demon adult that he was a fair beauty just like his mother... The words would have enraged him if the small comparison was just of a woman... But, it's his mother, and for some reason, he couldn't help but smile.

Quick footsteps sounded and he turned too late when large tanned arms, scared all around the curved muscles, closed in on him pulling him in close against a broad chest.

The feeling of his wolfish grin against the back of his neck, Inuyasha sneered with annoyance. "Kouga," he greeted with a little bite, but it seemed to die as he saw the other demons, their face expressions shocked and angered making him smile just a bit.

He could feel Kouga slide to his ear, and twitched, frowning again.

Kouga, "seems only Sesshomaru supports my courting you."

Inuyasha snorted. "No, he just allowed it because he felt like it... It's not, in any form, support."

The wolf chuckled lightly at his response.

Starting to feel awkward in the tight embrace the Hanyõ pushed him off. "Ok, that's enough, go hug someone else." Inuyasha groused glaring at the offender. A smug expression still worn on his handsome features.

Kouga, "but what if I only want to hug you?"

Inuyasha, "imagine someone else is me!" He yelled, walking away as quick as he could from the other, but it seems the wolf wouldn't take his advice.

The Okami advanced behind him with a hastened pace. Silver brows twitched in aggravation, the wolf's steps just seconds after his. "Go away!"

Kouga, "but I have to court you?"

Inuyasha, "I don't care, give up!" He snapped.

Kouga, "how 'bout no, and you give in." He retaliated.

Growling the golden-hued male turned swinging his arm towards the man behind, his arm caught and hips gripped, a strong pull pressing him against the other. Eyelids low, a disappointed expression worn, Inuyasha tilted his head as he looked up into the others spheres. "I don't plan to."

The Okami smirked licking the tilted jaw. "You sure," he purred while continuing his trail. Inuyasha shuttered, slowly pushing off his expression cold and controlled despite the turmoil inside.

Pushing strands back he leered at the man ahead. His aura was indifferent and his expression uncaring. A similar feeling that his brother would always give. "Kouga," he spoke calmly and quietly. "Attempt this when others are not watching."

The darker man then looked around seeing the audience they got. (I see, he doesn't want to show weakness in front of them.) Standing straight he glared at the beings all around. "Leave!" He growled, enraged by the vultures around. All just waiting for anything they could find and use against the Hanyo and his blood.

Kouga, (seems dog demons differ from wolfs... They have a lot of internal problems rather than external.)

Seeing the beings not fully back off. He released his yokai his blues glowing with dominance. "Unless you wish to challenge the lord of the wolves for courting this Inu, leave now!" He demanded again, getting a more frightened response. The demons finally leaving.

Pure metallic colored eyes widen with surprise. (They left... Does that mean they respect his power? Fear him as superior?)

When he finally looked back to the wolf the man was close once again smiling devilishly. "Does that take care of everything?"

Sighing the Hanyõ looked away. "Mostly," he mumbled.

Letting his more flustered appearance show, he turned to the wolf, slightly smiling. "You know... I'm really not completely against you courting me? Just don't expect for me to let you mate me the upcoming week. I don't just straight up fuck someone after dating only for like, what? Three days?"

Kouga smiled yanking the dog's hips once more. "Well we have known one another far longer, and I recall a lot of physical activity back then?"

Rolling his eyes the Inuyasha let his hands rest on Koga's shoulders prepared to shove him off if necessary. "Fighting is not sex." He laughed, grin wide.

Kouga, "hmm unless you count it as rough sex-play... And I’m sure we'd like it that way."

Growling the Inu lightly hit him. "I already told you once. I'm not that easy. Letting you hug and kiss is not the same as letting you do more."

The hint of a smirk playing on tan lips, Kouga lightly kissed pink lips. "You do know the point of the agreement is to be mated this upcoming heat?"

The half yokai scoffed. "That's your goal. Not mine."

Kouga, "I can make it both of ours?"

Sighing the Inu leaned back looking behind them, the scenery upside down. "I don't know when you were more annoying. When I was your rival or sought out part-NER!?" He screamed the end in surprise from the light bit on his collarbone.

He was going to pull his head up when clawed hands grasped a bundle of his hair keeping his neck outstretched. He growled warningly gaining slight chuckling and more aggressive bites.

Inuyasha gasped, the rough feeling of the dog's tongue trailing up. His own clawed hands squeezed his attackers shoulders but he couldn't do anything. His spine tingled and his body felt sluggish. He could feel the wolf adjust him to face the side. The canines bites becoming a little more aggressive at the shoulder junctions. Inuyasha felt his whole body tremble his eyes wide.

(W-what is this?) He questioned, shaken completely. When the wolf sucked harder he groaned and felt a whine escape. "K-kouga... S-Stop, it feels weird."

Heading his future mates' words the wolf did pull back, looking into amber eyes more predatory than before. "Inuyasha... You feel weird because that's exactly where I have to bite to make you my mate," he spoke lowly. "The reason your body submitted was that you left it vulnerable."

Smirking he edged to the fluffy extension onto of his head. "If you want to fight back I suggest you ensure you never bare your throat to me. Or, bite mines first."

The dog glared at him, finally deciding to shove the wolf off. "Thanks for the tip. I really had no clue. For now, I should perhaps wear a scarf huh?"

The brown coated man nodded his head, his grin wide. "If you really wish to fight me, yes... But even that won't protect you, pup."

Shrugging the dog turned his back, eyes glaring through the side. "I'm sure once you're in heat and your minds a mess you'll be easier to handle. Men go stupid when in heat, the only thing on their mind being to satisfy their damn Dick."

Pale blues looked at him confused. Hand resting on his hips as he lifted a brow. "You are male too?" Scoffing the dog turned to face him with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't have a heat really. And Kagome constantly told me I act differently from most so I guess I can discount myself." He sassed trying to piss the wolf off, but the man just softly smiled.

Kouga, "maybe the reason your different is because you can get pregnant. Like a woman. Want to have puppies pup?"

The dog’s face grew red with rage and embarrassment. "Fuck no!"

The dog then ran off and Kouga started to laugh like crazy falling onto the floor. He rolled back and forth for moments before settling on his back arms and legs spread out. "So that's what Sesshomaru meant by demon children from him rather than half," he smirked a little, a light tint of pink taking his tan features from the joy of the new discovery.

Kouga, "so, Inuyasha is a special case... He can get pregnant." Sighing he closed his eyes breathing in the remainder of the smaller dog demons scent, a small and peaceful smile worn.

Reopening he viewed the blue sky and clouds, orange and yellow hues dancing all around the ends where the bright and vibrant sun reflected. "I'm really happy," he thought out loud. "I can actually get what I always wanted... A mate, a family... And a friend, forever."

He took a couple more minutes to think and relish in the thought before sitting up. When he turned he saw from the distance the Hanyõ's older brother watching him, a beautiful woman beside him using her hand to call him.

Kouga, "hm, the lord and his mother seem to want to talk... Guess I'll indulge them." And with that said he got up and dusted his clothes. A hand resting on his hip now as he stood tall and eyed the two strong yokai. (Time to see if I passed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on some smut will probably happen in a chapter or two so, be ready. Only simple fluff and such will be going on till then... Unless I change it unintentionally lol
> 
> Moving on, NO this is not and Mpreg and will end at chapter 11 unless enough people vote for me to continue. Then I might take it into consideration.
> 
> If it does happen. It will be just pure fluff and smut. Fan service lol  
> And it will be posted with this book, or maybe a separate one-shot. We will see.


	9. Chapter 9

Silver hair flew back as feet speed across the floor, the being seeming to glide over the land. Shifting their torso they looked behind to see a black-headed wolf, the man smiling wide towards him.

Scoffing his body turned competently to face the other, bracing his feet for the abrupt stop. "Don't act so cocky just because they said you passed... I'm not mating with you this season." He could hear low chuckles as the other approached him, resting his firm hands around the Inu’s waist.

Inuyasha didn't pay much mind to the action, it was like a simple caress. Endearing in a way and he really didn't mind the light kissing and presser either... It’s the next level he worried about.

Inuyasha, (no way in hell I'm letting him top me.) He thought, his pride reminding him of the Okami's future goal. Lightly the wolf had done the usual habit: Tender kisses and nips along the silveret's jaw. Inuyasha sighed at the feeling seemingly submissive.

It wasn't till the hands lowed that he shoved the wolf off, the dog demon smirking at his court partner and flipping the bright tied up mane. "Not happening. You're free to kiss, only."

Kouga felt himself give a low growl. "You are a tease!"

Disappointed gold lowered and a huff made itself passed thru thin pink lips. "Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't get so excited so easily."

Kouga, "it's mating season pup... I'm always going to be excited for you."

Hungry eyes watched Inuyasha up and down the Inu covering himself in response, brows low. (Now I know how sango felt…) "Creep," he mumbled turning away completely.

He could hear the wolf get up, the crunching of stems and leave beneath his palms then feet as he edged closer. Inuyasha slightly tilted his head right before receiving long slender fingers under his jaw, only his head turned to receive another kiss.

The warm feeling building tempted him to turn and wrap his arms around the other, but his pride said otherwise. A slight pop was made and the Hanyõ felt himself flush. His eyes slightly glazed as he stared at the other. He could feel the wolf get closer nipping on his pointed ears.

Kouga, "that's a nice expression you’re wearing..." He lowly rumbled, earning a submissive whine. Hearing the sound himself Inuyasha covered his mouth pushing Kouga far from him.

Inuyasha, (the heat shouldn't affect me!?) That said heat then seemed to rise even more and he looked back at his future mate. (I'm... reacting to him?)

His face slightly sour, pale limbs crossed one another. "No more kissing."

Blues widen a face of horror crossing handsome features. "What!? But then what am I supposed to do!?"

Inuyasha, "your hand." He sassed seeing a beyond pissed and shocked expression cover the wolf. But, before an argument could brew the man ran for his life laughing at the internal hormonal rage he caused in the other.

Only when he smelled the kids did he slow down. Stopping just before the two. "Hey brats." he greeted only glancing once behind himself to search for the enraged full blood. (He won't try anything here right?)

Shippo saw the man a childish yet worried smile worn. "Welcome back... Who are you running from?" The boy asked seconds before the wolf emerged and tackled the Inu onto the floor the two tumbling and rolling down the hill, Inuyasha miraculously on top, right above Koga's lap.

The Hanyõ would have taunted if not for both of his hands being squeezed together and pulled down towards Kouga's heart. "You wound me when you reject me," the man jest earning a playful growl.

Inuyasha, "yeah, well let us just say running is a better option than being on you."

The wolf laughed sliding a hand down to the silveret's waistline. A slight growl sounded off and Inuyasha shifted to put his feet against the man's toned jaw. "Hey hey, kids kids!"

Rolling his eyes Kouga laid his head back meeting eye contact with a crossed armed angry faced shippo and a furiously blushing Shiori. "Sorry for the show kits and girl."

Shippo rolled his eyes then glared harder. "Yea how about you flirt with him when he's not talking to us?"

Shiori grabbed the caramel haired boys arm pulling him closer. "No, it's fine... Let's go play at the springs instead." She tilted her head getting closer to the boy, not realizing her bust was no longer flat like when she was a child as she pushed it against his arm...

Shippo, on the other hand, did notice... And felt his face turn beet red. "Uh-uh ok... Bye... You two."

Tauntingly Inuyasha lowered his brows. "Good shippo, follow her everywhere." The boy blushed even more.

Shippo, "shut it stupid Inuyasha." Quickly the fox grabbed the small pale hands close by and warped away.

Kouga stood staring at the place the kit was with general curiosity. "How does he do that?"

Slipping off the side, the Inu shrugged. "The fire is a distraction the rest is his own speed and the ability to mask his presence and scent... It's all magical illusion."

Picking his weight up Kouga climbed over the other playfully smiling once again. "Want to play a game?" He asked switching the topic.

Inuyasha watched him sighing as he leaned against the cool grass. "Depends."

The wolf slid his hand across the others bare thigh enjoying the warmth coming off. His hands came up to the rim of the skirt, flicking the now once again worn fur. "Hmm... Let me think." A soft breath escaped the other as he slightly raised his hip. He could feel the hand grope him and gave a small moan.

Inuyasha, "If you say sex I'm going to kick your ass," he barely fought.

The mood to push the pleasure away faded as the cool grass contrasted the attracting heat. Another hand made it to the opposite side of his waist, soft and rough caresses on either side of his hips before the hands slide towards his inner thighs and up to his knees. He could feel them being pulled just enough for a fitting gap. The Okami laying above him as his hands slid back to the back of his thighs and up the furred skirt again.

Even though his heads sirens went off about the danger levels, something else said otherwise, and even though he was not giving any fight to stop the others wondering hands Kouga did not go for more.

Simple groping was where it ended. Lips came down onto the pups and he could feel the other press against him, the pressure brushing pleasantly against him. Gasping he pushed broad shoulders slightly up and off. His knees bending up, leveling with the assaulter's collar.

Inuyasha, "don't you think you're going for too much. The penalty this time might be more than it’s worth." The Inu taunted with the hopes that the wolf would stop first this time.

But, as he felt the man roll his hips against him he knew he was wrong his head turned to the right and he tilted his chin up, instinctively revealing his neck. When he felt the light sucks and nips he gasped a slight panic brewing and he finally pushed Koga completely off.

His face was red, his breathing erratic, Kouga watched as the man’s chest rose and sunk in tune with his own heartbeat. The same rhythm echoing out of the Hanyo's chest. "You know you want it Inuyasha," he purred out trying to pull the sexy being in front back beneath him.

But the ankles he attempted to grip kicked back.

Inuyasha, "no... You just making it tempting... But like I said it's not happening this season."

He could hear the wolf sigh, sitting upright. "So you keep saying... But what about in two days?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What's two days going to do?"

The Okami grinned, his lip curling up. "You become a sweet smelling human."

Rich metallic eyes widen. "Oh... No..."

The smile on the wolf broadens and Kouga scooted closer. "Oh yes... And how are you supposed to handle me then? When the heat hits me as hard as it will can you control me at my most lustful state?"

Eyes wide, Inuyasha just cursed under his breath. "Fuck my life."

Kouga, "well, I can do that too.”

Feeling pissed now the Hanyõ kicked him again. "Creep, mangy wolf! I'm going to the springs with the kids now and if you follow me, so help me, I will cut you in half!"

The wolf laughed at him waving his hand. "Fine... I will let you be for now. But don't expect to escape me after you are done... Might want to tell them to leave cause after an hour, all your time. And I mean ALL of it, will be mine."

Tsking Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. "Whatever."

...And Kouga kept his word... He was left alone for only an hour. After that it was a sexual hell, kissing and growing tension was all that happened all day and grew worse at night. He was made to share a room with the beast and it took all his strength to refuse the alluring touches.

"I don't know how long I can last," he told himself laying on the bed for once by himself. "This is annoying."

Footsteps were heard and he looked up to see Shippo. "Good night sleep?" The boy joked knowing full well how the last night was.

Inuyasha pouted. "He won't leave me the fuck alone. The only reason I have peace right now is because he was called for a council meeting."

Shippo giggled scooting to sit beside him. "Yeah... But I don't think you completely hate it."

Sighing the Inu shifted to his side. "No..." The two stood quietly for a moment, the Inu just thinking. "I need you and Shiori to leave."

Shippo straightened his posture. "Are you sure?"

The dog nodded. "Yeah... I turn human tomorrow and I can't leave Kouga's side during this time period... It's wrong. I really do think I might love him... But my pride." Turning to face the fox he looked down a flustered feeling filling him. "Maybe if I can't fight him then I can overlook my pride? Or If I win and reverse it somehow?" He felt his face turn a brighter shade. "I'm a fucken idiot."

Shippo, "you are."

A low growl resounded and the kit laughed. "Sorry but it’s true. You are... But nothing's wrong with it. I'm happy honestly... You finally found someone to spend your years with." The saddened tone of the boy's voice made the Inu sit up.

Pearl white hands rubbed the kits face comfortingly. "I was and am fine with spending my years with the two of you... Kouga just got added to our list. But, even if I have a lover I still need my family."

Smiling the boy turned to him letting his smaller hand come up and intertwined with his brother figure. "Ok... We'll be back when you come for us, right?"

Inuyasha smiled back. "Yeah. It will be a good week or so though so don't panic if time passes ok?"

The kit laughed. "I won't." done with the conversation the Inu grabbed Shippo and dragged him down into a hug.

Inuyasha, "hey, be my body shield and sleep right here. Maybe Kouga won't attack." He could hear slight chuckling the boy curling his head in the gap beside the Hanyõs head.

Shippo, "Mm or become more aggressive."

Inuyasha, "don't ruin my plan." The older demon whined and Shippo laughed again, closing his eyes in the quiet room the soft thuds of the other's heart being a soothing rhythm to sleep to.

Shippo, "Ok..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, bam! Chapter update! Next chapter will be smut so prepare! And I know a gave a little fluff and then some family love scenes but I didn't want this chapter to stall so much nor get too smutty. Its more of a transition chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Mortality Of The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE FUCKEN SHITTY PORN!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it's 3 am and I am not ok! Lol  
> Next chapter tomorrow, cant yesterday, today. Fuck life.

Darkness shrouded a large furnished room, cave walls curved around to form a dome. Dark brown eyes blinked rapidly, desperately trying to see, to no avail.

Currently, that man was covered in furs, the scent of a powerful Okami demon cloaking him. His back was against the demons bed, the mortal sat on the floor. It was the best choice to make when trying to cover up his almost too human scent.

If it wasn't for the fact that today was the start of the spring season he would have never worried... But, it was and the wolves were in heat. He remembered Kouga's words of warning, warning about his smell and what it would do to the others. So, in preparation, he told the young ones to go and meet with the Demon Slayer village until it was over.

As for himself... He decided to hide in Kouga's room the moment the wolf left it, but he had one fear... What would happen when the Alpha returned and how will he handle being incapable of doing more than staying put? He was at a true disadvantage here.

Moments passed into minutes and the entrance of another went overlooked. He did not register the other being that entered until the footsteps were close, the soft patter alerting him only when the wolf stood before him.

Inuyasha didn't bother to look up, knowing it was pointless. (Not like I can truly see in this room anyhow.) He told himself, his eyes narrowing at the darker shadow before him when a hand grasped at his chin and pulled his face up.

The Inu took a deep breath trying to steady his beating heart as he looked up into those glowing blue eyes, the intensity of that gaze impossible to ignore. A strangled gasp made it past his lips when he clasped both hands around the wrist of the one tipping him. That clawed had petted his throat idly, dangerously.

Inuyasha, "Kouga?" He asked knowing full well that the wolf’s mind was not all there. If it wasn't for the Hanyo being human, he would have slapped the wolf off already... He really was not in the mood of dealing with a horn dog right now, including when it was during his human night, the night he couldn't truly fight back.

Though Inuyasha could have left with the kids, the option seemed wrong… It was wrong to leave the wolf unmated. To run away from Kouga when Inuyasha knew how the wolf felt, how they both felt over each other.

The hand holding his chin slowly released him, the shuffling before him louder. He could now see the imprint of the older Yokai, the man crouched as his eyes blaze onward. His hands reached out, grasping the Inu’s waist.

Inuyasha felt as his body was raised off the floor, pulled up and laid down on top of the bed he previously sat against. His arms laid back over his head his brown eyes calmly staring at the shadowed figure before him.

The pressure over his frame was warm against his as the man laid over him, him as a muscular flushed to him. multiple black strands feathering against the Hanyo’s face, the raven-haired mortal still simply watching the other.

Kouga, "Inuyasha... Are you not going to fight this time?" His low voice echoed.

Black brows furrowed at the words, the owner’s mind cycling over many thoughts. "Well,” He began, drawing out each word. “Unlike the last couple of days I pushed you back, I’m mortal now... Are you saying you won't still try if I attempt to push you off?"

The wolf just laughed, a shadow covered smile playing on tanned lips. "Do you really think I would give up this grand opportunity to finally have you?"

Brown eyes looked away, the man somewhat pouting. "Then why ask me such a stupid question? Asswipe..."

Another laugh.

Warm wet Lips soon met his neck, the tingling sensation traveling down and through-out his every nerve. Yet it was not as intense as the time he was a demon? A curious thing. But he didn’t ponder over it much.

Instead, Inuyasha moved to accommodate the other, his knees arching as the man continued to kiss down. Moving his hand, the Hannyo fisted a hand into loose black strands, yanking at them subtly.

Inuyasha, “you may come to regret taking advantage, Kouga. “ He whispered, sighing when the Okami pressed a harder kiss to the junction between shoulder and throat.

The man chuckled, a “maybe,” escaping him.

Hands traveled up the Hanyo’s shirt, grasping at flat breast making the younger laugh. “Not a woman.” He joked when he felt deft hands move to pinch a perked nipple. Surprised, he gasped softly, nipping at the olders shoulder in retaliation.

Kouga smiled, “I’m well aware.”

The man continued to move and cress the slighter when a thought came to the younger.

Inuyasha looked at the wolf's throat and a few ideas came up. Moving just a bit, he hooked his arm around the back of the wolfs neck, fingers still fisted in his hair. Inuyasha moved up under the olders jaw and nibbled down the expanse of tan skin, biting down the Okami’s throat. He received a shudder and growl for his actions and began to grin, moving for another bite when he was slammed down against the bed, arms pinned overhead.

Inuyasha grin furthered. “What? Weak spot?” He laughed. “Embarrassed?”

The dangerous glow within those blue eyes made him pause. The man was growling lowly a purr mixed beneath it. “Uh, Kouga?” He questioned, a little worried when the man lunged at his throat making him flinch.

Teeth scraped at soft skin, not enough to break it but enough to lightly bruise. Inuyasha gasped as the man left marks, trailing down till he reached the halfa’s chest.

Licking his lips Kouga dived down to taste more of the mortal and earned a startled shout.

Head rolling back, Inuyasha jolted in the man's hold as he nibbled and licked at his body. “I’m not a fucken snack.” He hissed, embarrassed and annoyed. He yanked at the arms trapping his wrist, wanting to pull at the other's hair so to redirect the man attention elsewhere but he was trapped. (I’m so getting him back tomorrow.) He told himself when he was flipped onto his stomach.

Skirt ripped his shirt was pushed up against his shoulders. Jolting, the feel of teeth scraped his ear making him twitch, his back curving when he was pushed down. Hands were at his waist keeping his hips hoisted high, keeping him flushed against the other.

Kouga made his way down slowly, sensually, taking his time to mark every bit of skin that came into view. Deep red marks covered the mortal’s flesh, teeth carvings littered all over, underneath where pink and red bloomed. Possessive marks painted white skin blush, scaling down from his ears to his lower back.

Inuyasha grew stiff at the feel of teeth scraping just by the dip of his hip, caressing where the bone curved. Lip’s teased the spot, pressing softly before traveling down. Inuyasha stood stilled. His eyes glanced back within the darkness to no avail, he could not see anything more than those glowing, glacier blues, the feel of the man’s lips his main focus.

Hands moved to his thighs, pushing him forward. Inuyasha grappled at the furs beneath, trying to keep himself propped. His hips were raised even higher as lips moved to mouth at his tailbone earning a shudder.

Hearing the other release a soft sigh, Kouga grinned as he kissed down and continued his path. A high pitched gasp earned him pause, the Okami halting a moment to allow the other to process.

The Inu seemed to shift a bit, somewhat baffled before he stilled again at the feel of hands on his ass. Gripping at the furred sheets tightly, Inuyasha gasped again when he felt something cold yet warm.

Lashes fluttered shut at the odd sensation, a quiet moan escaping him as the Okami pressed further making him jolt forward. The hands that held him pulled the Inu back to lap a few more times before the demon pulled away.

Kouga released the hold of one of his arms so to wipe his mouth, observing the other carefully.

Inuyasha was panting a little harder now, his body barely relaxing when he felt something prob him. Tensing, brown eyes widely stared ahead, shocked. He knew very well what the other was doing but didn’t like the idea in the least...

Kouga pet and probed him, and eventually, pushed through.

Gasp choked back, Inuyasha bit down on his lower lip.

The demon behind him was careful, slow in his preparations. Resuming his myriad of kisses to the Inu’s hips and spine when the other tensed just a bit too much.

A single hand slowly stretched the younger, his other snaking around those slightly trembling hips so to grip the Hanyo’s quivering member. Slowly he rubbed the other whispering comfort to the Inu as he stretching him further, increasing the number of fingers as the man loosened up.

At some point, the Inu hissed under his breath eyes flashing to glare at the older, teeth clenched. The mortal looked somewhat annoyed, but also lenient. He relaxed eventually, laid on his chest as he raised his hips. Soft puffs left him, eyes fluttering again when Kouga curved his finger slightly up.

A soft moan met perked ears, the wolf excited to hear the first signs of pleasure from the other. He chased to repeat the same pleasant mistake when he heard another, softer sounds leaving the Inu as the wolf tried to repeat it again and again, focused on the others soft pants as he worked the other up.

He was still pumping the younger while he worked the man open, preparing him for the next steps and, to his joy, the Hanyo seemed to be finally enjoying himself. Browns closed briefly when a much louder moan escaped the man, his hips jutting back for more.

The wolf was growing impatient… But was also becoming worried. Humans were very different from demons. Easier to break. Mating season was easy on a demon as their bodies would prepare them for this… But a human? They were not and they needed extra things. More preparation, creams and crafted items.

Something Kouga was lacking at the moment… But he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Removing his fingers, Kouga stood still, watching as the Hanyo gazed back.

Inuyasha seemed to be pondering his absence, blinking blanking at empty space, quiet. After a while he came to his own conclusion, turning around so to face the other his hands reaching out, and eventually finding the wolf’s face.

The Demon stiffened.

Black brows furrowed at his reaction, the Hanyo trying desperately to see in the dark, cursing when he gave up. “What are you doing, mangy wolf… You started this.” He whispered, moving closer to the other.

Much to Kouga’s surprise, the human started to kiss him in earnest. Nibbling on his chin, jaw and down his neck. The Yokai bared his throat to the other, shuddering occasionally.

A slim hand made it to his pants playing with the waistband before sliding in to rub him. The wolf jolted up into the hand, the Hanyo chuckling as he began to pump him back. A few pumps later, the wolf was growing more frustrated and eventually he snapped.

Inuyasha was shoved on his back once more, wide-eyed and confused when he heard the rustle of fabric. Catching on quickly, the Inu removed his remaining cloth, his shirt removed overhead and tossed, leaving him bare beneath the other.

Kouga rushed to rip off the remainder of his own outfit, tossing the last shred off to the side before pinning the already sprawled out human, kissing him fiercely.

One hand caressed a round face as the other hooked under the slighters thigh. Raising the limb he pushed himself against the other, moving the leg to rest at his lower back the mortal following with his other leg as Kouga moved his hand to direct himself accordingly.

He grasped himself, slowly moving forth so to rubbing just the tip, testing the other before he pushed.

Inuyasha paused in his kisses, pulling back a minute to gasp. His legs squeezed the other tightly as a burn stretched further and further up his spine. His hands eventually moved to claw at Kouga’s back a hiss escaping under his breath.

The demon was unable to stop as the heat overtook him and continued forward, a slow painful push stretching the other too quick, yet Inuyasha took it in stride.

Biting down on the others shoulder, the Hanyo silenced himself, the burn not stopping until he felt the man become flushed against him, hip to hip.

They paused, both at a standstill. As their body started to calm, Inuyasha unclamped his jaw and licked over the wound with silent apology. The yokai purred at this before rolling his hips forward.

Inuyasha clenched around him, hands scratching at his back as he tried to accommodate the girth of the other. It was not something he could easily get used to but as the man continued to rock back and forth, he eventually relaxed.

As the burn left his eyes shut, his mind trying to concentrate on the feel of the darker man. It was weird to feel something moving inside, something unidentifiable. It wasn't good nor necessarily bad. But, when he heard the grunts of the other, showing that at least one felt good, the Hanyo was able to come to some terms and enjoy it just a bit.

Hands stopped clawing at the other's shoulders as Inuyasha chose to relax back, humming as the man continued to rub inside. He idly grasped at sheets as each thrust brought a little more. His mouth slightly parted when he felt a little more grow inside, soft gasps escaping at the first sparks of pleasure.

Kouga seemed to notice, his eyes flashing as he grabbed both of the slighter thighs hiking them up. A pleased moan escaped Inuyasha at the shift in their positions, the Hanyo also beginning to enjoy himself once more.

The pace slowly picked up, still soft and careful, nothing too rough as the demon had enough mind to remember who he was bedding. A mortal and halfa… A Hanyo that, if he messed up just a bit, would kill him the minute the sun rised.

He chuckled at the idea watching as the said halfa moaned a little louder, back arched.

It was quiet really, when he met his quick release. Inuyasha made a soft noise at the feel of something warm flooding him, his brows furrowing at the feel. Kouga whispered an apology, moving his hand so to rub the other into his own completion.

After watching those eyes shut, a silent moan leaving the man, the yokai pulled out.

It wasn’t enough for the full demon, but it would have to do. Inuyasha looked drained despite the energy the other felt, his mortal body with less stamina.

Kouga moved them comfortably on the bed, shitting the Inu into his arms as they laid down. Brown eyes were half-lidded, heavy with sleep. They seemed to look at Kouga with a sort of message, lips moving soundlessly when the Inu smiled then fell asleep.

Though, to most, it would have seemed endearing… Kouga was not sure if what he just heard could be counted as that.

That smile held promise, a promise that made the Okami shudder, but that was a fear to think over another day. In the morning to come. For now, he will sleep with his mate, and mark him in the morn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spit  
> Lube  
> Replacement beads  
> skittles
> 
>  
> 
> To those who see this. Doesn't question it. Its an inside joke lol


	11. Completion

The sound of the waterfalls echoed down the cave halls. They bounced off the walls and echoed down to every bedchamber. Waking to the normal echoes of his home, Kouga moved to roll over and reach out for what he knew was in bed with him. Or so he planned.

He couldn’t quite move. His arms had a certain soreness to them, hung up and overhead? His torso could move, but it ended up just twisting in an uncomfortable fashion as his arms could not and would not follow.

Grumbling to himself blue eyes opened, first adjusting to the room then moving to glance at what halted him. Eyes narrowed with confusion and stared at what looked to be black beads around his wrist tied to the wooden post of his bed..?

“Wha-?”

“Morning,” the soft voice of his mate chuckled and his eyes raced.

There, down at his feet, stood the Hanyo he bedded just yesterday. Bite marks littered his body, still fresh from the night before. His body was bare, nothing covering as he sat crisscrossed before the wolf. He had a mischievous smile on him, his golden eyes lit with amusement. A toothy grin on him.

Silver hair was loose, riveting down shoulders and into his lap, over his chest. One hand cradled his face, his elbow propped on a knee. “So,” the Inu began, drawing the word out in a singful manner. “Remember what I said yesterday?”

The Okami swallowed, a lump forming in his throat as he started to tug at the beads that held him. It was just jewelry, how did it keep him trapped!?

Inuyasha seemed to glance at it, watching the struggle for a moment when he returned his stare to blue spheres. “Did you know, most humans don't need spiritual power to make simple seals like that? Sometimes just the knowledge of how it works and the right ingredients are enough. But, only humans are capable of using those abilities. Luckily, I was human until the rise of the sun, lucky for you.”

Kouga felt his brow twitch. “But… You’re not human anymore… What if, what if you cant remove the beads now?”

The Hanyo began to grin. “That’s your problem, not mine.”

Kouga let out a nervous chuckle, “If I said I was deeply sorry, would it save me some?”

Inuyasha grinned even more, white teeth flashing. “I’m afraid not.”

Looking down, golden eyes lock onto a tail, his hands reaching out to gently grab the tip. He smiled at the man as he tugged, feeling the extension try to pull away. “You know, though you left my dog ears alone technically. My mortal ones held quite a few bite marks… Should I return the favor?”

The wolf made a somewhat pitiful noise. “I would prefer you did it to my actual ears.”

Pausing, the dog demon released his tail, eyes set on nothing as he seemed to think things over, then he smiled. “Do you know how much my ass hurt this morning?”

Kouga, “N-no… But I’m sure I can help with that. A warm bath in the springs? Some nice hot food?”

The Hanyo just continued to grin. “Well, you can’t help with something you’ve never experienced.” Golden eyes seemed to glow more vibrantly, a predatory nature to them. “How 'bout I just let you experience it for yourself?”

**~~**

Shippo and Shiori sat at the campfire alongside other hunters. One particularly looked somewhat like Miroku and Sango. Black eyes, a brown ponytail. On his lap was Kirara, the demon sleeping on his lap comfortably.

Shippo watched as the young man pet the small demon, hearing her purr under his touch. She always clung to whoever was the most like Sango, she was the only one who could tell who in this reborn village was of their ancestry. It was a funny thing honestly.

The smell of the wind picked up and Shippo immediately perked up. Kirara as well woke to the scent, a soft meow escaping when she suddenly ran off. 

The man holding her was startled, reaching out for her with a “wait!? Leaving his lips.

Shiori laughed at his failed attempt, the man looking to pout.

Shiori, “Don’t worry Mamoru, she just went to greet an old friend.”

At this, the man looked to her, curious when he figured out who. An excited smile made it to his face when he too began his walk to the end of the village, the two demons following after.

When they reached the gates, looking down the path the sight of the Hanyo and Okami lord greeted them. Inuyasha had Kirara in his arms, seeming to be speaking to her as Kouga glanced over smiling fondly.

The two looked comfortable, peaceful and it brought a smile to the two up the hill, the human, on the other hand, trying to figure out who the wolf was.

Mamoru, “who’s the other?”

Shippo waved off his hand. “Another old friend. He will greet himself when he gets here.”

When the two finally reached the top of the hill, Mamoru was happy to accommodate them. He smiled joyously as he eagerly brought them inside. Kouga did greet himself as the Kit had said, bringing up his recent marriage as he tried to pull a certain halfa close. 

Inuyasha scoffed at him and slapped his hand off.

The mortal seemed confused a moment before the pieces connected and he laughed, moving on to another topic.

Time moved quickly, the sky filtering from yellow, blue, to orange and now, midnight. For the first few hours, Kirara stuck close to Inuyasha but eventually parted to curl next to her current master and partner.

Mamoru, “It is nice to see you again, Inuyasha.”

The half-demon smiled. “The same. It is good to see that you are all doing well. Sango and Miroku worked hard to rebuild this place for all of you. I still feel pride when I see how you all flourish. You are doing a good job leading them, Mamoru.”

The mortal started to blush, running his hand through his hair. “Well, with everyone's guidance, I hope to meet with my ancestor's expectations.”

Inuyasha smiled. “You have… But sadly it’s about time I take my leave.”

The mortal jolted at this, a sad look to him.

Inuyasha, “Sorry,” he soothed. “Kouga, the demon beside me, is the lord of his tribe. If he was not so stubborn to follow, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

The Okami grinned, resting his chin on the Hanyo’s shoulder as he whispered something. It seemed to irk the Inu, his eyes shutting with annoyance when he elbowed the wolf off.

Inuyasha, “moving on.” He looked to the Kit and Shiori. “It’s safe to come with me whenever. Shippo, Shiori. But you can stay here longer if you wish?”

Shippo grinned at his brother figure. Sitting back he began waving his hand at the other a snarky grin taking his face. “Ah, yeah. We may come AFTER the honeymoon period. GIve it a few weeks and we will be there.”

Inuyasha snorted, shaking his head at the other. He looked to Shiori and smiled at the young girl. “I’m guessing you'll be staying with him?”

The girl smiled brightly. “If that’s ok?”

Inuyasha, “of course it is.” He smiled at both fondly before getting up forcing shippo into a one arm hug before tossing the teen, more gentle with the other as Shiori actually stood up to hug him back. “See you when you guys come back.”

The girl squeezed him tighter. “Mmhm.”

Inuyasha moved to also hug the young mortal as well, petting Kirara a final time before he moved to leave waving back at the group before walking down the path. Kouga waved at them too, winking at them before jogging to catch up with his mate.

When he caught up, he childishly bumped shoulders with the other. “Aren't you just a good little daddy. Ready for round three? You already raised two groups of kids.”

Inuyasha laughed humorlessly. “Ha, not happening. I would castrate you before I went through that shit. I witnessed first hand how horrible birth is. It’s why me and Kagome only had ONE kid. I don't know how Sango had three.” The man shuttered.

The Okami laughed at him, still smirking. “One day maybe then?”

The halfa looked over, golden eyes side glancing him. “Maybe. But don’t take that to heart,”

The wolf seemed to beam, the skip in his walk hard to hide. “Oh, I have.”

The Hanyo snorted but he didn't say anymore.

The two silently walked down the path, enjoying a slow-paced walk, happy to just be in each other's company.

Eventually gold moved to look over at the man beside him, lingering a moment more. (I'm glad to have run into you again…) He looked back ahead, his lips curving. (Fate can be funny sometimes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, I finally finished this! I am done lol. God, after who knows how long this poor abandoned fic met its end. I'm so relieved lol
> 
> Thanks to those of you who read and kept up with it! Thanks for the comments and votes! It was a fun ride. Till the next fic! ;)


End file.
